


The Story Goes

by ChaoticBabe



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: They met in a haze of blood and bullets; how did you think it was going to end?
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Kudos: 28





	The Story Goes

She knows how the story goes-

There is the start. Beginning. It looks different every time, but at the core it is always the same.

Two souls meeting. 

She met him in a haze of blood and bullets. Half way through their own stories. Tragedies given legs. 

No one said the beginning would be beautiful, only innocent.

And it was in a way, she wanted the truth, to uncover it with her bare hands. He wanted justice for his family. They met in the middle and it was a start.

It was never supposed to be more than that, allies. This was a choice.

So they snarked, and drank too much coffee. Honest if with only each other. Lingering eyes were easy to ignore.

Hold on tight he tells her, with both hands. He makes it sound so easy, as if everything she’s ever loved and lost doesn’t have the mark of her nails scared into them.

Then the real world comes crashing back in.

Heads beaten in and bloody fists.

(Death was an old friend, she found no reason to flinch away.)

She walks away when he makes it clear, he doesn’t want to be saved. All she hears is _I don’t want you here._

Wether it’s true or not doesn’t matter.

Karen had always on some level wanted to be saved, prove she could be good and innocent again. Looking at him now, with blood on his hands made it clear that would never happen. But she’d be lying if she said his work didn’t make it easier to breath walking home. Some assholes just needed to be put down.

She finds it ironic that the devil in her life disagrees. 

Still.

They go their own ways.

Then comes the middle, when there’s blood between them, and regretted words said in haste.

He comes back to her.

Still broken, and with blood on his hands.

Karen still wants the best for him. The best for them both really, a chance at something more.

He asks for her help, she gives it freely. They are friends after all. 

Late at night when she can’t sleep Karen wonders herself what it means that they only ever meet when someone’s life is on the line. She knows what it means; just because she digs up truth for a living doesn’t mean she knows how to be honest with herself.

He comes for her, before she even truly knows to be afraid, he comes for her.

Time and Time again.

He always will.

God, he took a bullet for her.

Its always blood and bullets with the two of them. But sometimes there is coffee too.

He disappears before she even catches her breath.

No one warned her of a love like this.

Loving a dead man is exhausting, it may not consume her, but it does leave her overwhelmed.

There is no way this ends well. Not for people like them. 

When she looks in his eyes though, her fear fades, and she accepts the inevitable end. 

Death is an old friend shown with the Blood and bullets between them.

It always ends with one of them leaving first.

\- Still she hopes, their story never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish that season two had a better story line season two in the punisher.


End file.
